


Lotion

by squiggly_squid



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid
Summary: Lily receives a very 'interesting' email that almost makes her miss out on a relaxing massage. Almost.





	Lotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amariahellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/gifts), [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).



> This couple is not my own. The OCs belong to [Amariahellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat) and [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock) respectfully. 

Lily barely has enough time to twist her hair up in a towel before she hears her omni-tool chime the tone set for ‘urgent matters.’ Tiberius rumbles in question, handing her a towel to wrap around her body, and she groans under her breath. Accepting her position as an Ambassador hadn’t really prepared her for the sheer amount of  _ paperwork _ that’d come her way, quite a bit of it even showing up after her actual work hours that needed immediate attention.

Sighing, she lays a hand on his arm and lifts up on her tiptoes. “I’ll be quick,” she promises with a light kiss to his mouth when he leans down at her direction. She smiles at the fact that neither has to ask for affection, that the slightest of touches is request enough, and steps back, making a point to look him up and down now that he’s in nothing but a towel. “Don’t do anything without me.”

He must recognize her look and growls, flicking his mandible out in a smirk as he lowers his voice. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Damn right.” She gives him one more quick examination before rushing out of the room and towards the study to check her messages on her terminal. “Come on, come on,” she whispers to herself as she types in her password and quickly opens up her messaging program.

She finds that she has a quite a bit of nonurgent messages, but the good thing about the different designations is that she can easily bypass them and worry about them tomorrow when she’s actually in the office. Not even bothering to check the subjects of these messages, she hunts down the message marked ‘urgent’ and opens it up, having a good guess it might be from Teren as they usually are. She can’t tell the importance by the sender she doesn’t recognize or the simple subject of ‘urgent,’ so she clicks the message link, drumming her opposite hand’s fingers on the desk in impatience.

Lily taps her foot on the floor and adjusts her towel as she mumbles the message text as she reads. “Urgent matters …. Dear Lily Evans … yadda yadda …. Wait.” She stops and narrows her eyes at the words, backtracking to reread and make sure she’s not imagining things.

“‘Do you want better sex?’” She reads aloud, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest. “‘We have the perfect solution for those special couples wanting to spice up their sex life! Try our new performance enhancing-’ Oh, jeez,” she groans, huffing as she rubs her fingers on her forehead. “Of all the messages.”

Sighing, Lily scrolls up to the sender and tries to place the name. She recognizes the sender as one of the assistants of a turian ambassador looking into a trading contract with the Alliance for modification components, but she’s never really known the woman enough to expect spam mails sent over in jest. She doesn’t know much about tech or the ways spam gets into people’s mail without obvious access to some shady extranet searches, but she’ll talk to Rose tomorrow about making sure it isn’t her own emails or computer with the problems. That, and she’ll be sure to send out a heads up just so the ambassador and his office knows they’re computers may have an issue with their security.

Thinking about it all, Lily can’t help the slight chuckle at the situation. Her she is after taking a hot and steamy shower with her boyfriend and probably about to tackle him onto the bed and she gets a spam message about sexual performance enhancers. She shakes her head at just what Tiberius would say about the idea of getting it from the offices of a turian ambassador, imagining him one day having to stand as Fedorian’s Shadow while the Primarch spoke personally with the man.

_ I know  _ **_I_ ** _ wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face _ , she thinks with a snort and logs out of her email and shuts down her terminal. She’s sure she wouldn’t actually have  _ that  _ hard of a time before professional, but the idea of being face to face with a guy that unknowingly sent business partners emails for sex aids is definitely one that’d give her pause.

When she finally gets back to the bedroom, she finds her boyfriend still naked, but sitting on the bed as he rubs his legs and feet. It takes her a second, but she recognizes the oil he sometimes uses to keep his plates nice and smooth by the slight shine on his arms and chest. She feels a bit left out knowing he’s already almost done because she’s used to being the one to make him sit still while she caresses and massages the oil into his hide and plates.

Lily crosses her arms and pouts her lips once he looks up at the sound of her return. “You did it without me,” she says with a hint of exaggerated sadness and his mandibles fall slightly.

“I didn’t know …. I’m sorr-”

Chuckling softly, Lily holds up her hand and shakes her head. She comes to him and cups his face, smiling. “I’m just giving you a hard time.” She leans down to kiss his forehead when understanding fills his eyes and closes her eyes when he purrs, strong hands wrapping around her hips through her towel. “ _ However _ ,” she adds, stepping back to give him a smirk, “You better have left some for me.”

Tiberius’ laugh thrums in his throat as he smiles coyly, tugging her closer. “Tell you what, how about you get my back,” he says before gliding his fingertips along her shoulders, “Then I’ll put some lotion on you.”

Lily feels her skin prickle and she grins, nodding. “I think I can forgive you then.”

He rumbles, amusement filling his eyes as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. She laughs at the jostling and lays her hands on his shoulders, feeling the vibrations of his vocals against her body as he nuzzles his mouth against her neck just below her ear.

“Hey. We’re not going to get anything done like this.” She doesn’t protest much though, instead reaching for the bottle and using their position to reach around and rub his back while he holds her. “You’re not using this to get out of doing this to me, you know.”

“I know,” he answers, voice soft when he nibbles on her earlobe. “I’m just enjoying myself until then.”

Lily smiles at his tender touch, happy that he’s not overtly touching her in ways to distract her or make her give up on her daily routine of using her cocoa butter lotion to keep her skin moisturized on the dry, hot turian homeworld. Rubbing the oil as best she can into the dips of his plates on his back, Lily leans down and kisses his shoulder while it gives her a chance to reach lower to his waist and lower back. He growls softly, his hands tightening on her when she brushes her fingers over his hide and she can’t help but smirk and dig her fingers into his waist one last time before prying herself from his hands.

“You did that on purpose,” he accuses, but she sees nothing but heat in his eyes as he stands up.

“Damn right, I did.” She bites her lip and looks down his glistening body, feeling her skin flush at the idea of feeling that very body in her hands as he moves above and around her. “So, you going to return the favor or just stand there looking pretty?”

“Well, we could do  _ other  _ things.” He purrs and gently untwists the towel from her hair, dropping it to the ground as he slides his fingers through the damp strands. “But I know the lotion helps, so how about you get comfortable and I’ll help you.” Growling at her pouted lip, he leans down and licks his tongue over her lip, slipping past when she opens with a slight moan.

His taste is always one that reminds her of comfort, of warmth and home, and she cups his face to caress his mandibles. She tilts her head to press closer and he growls, hefting her up off her feet and into his arms. Chuckling breathlessly against him, Lily closes her eyes and flicks his tongue, trying as best she can to emulate the flexibility of his own.

Tiberius kneels on the bed, laying her down before finally pulling away. His eyes are dark with desire, as dark as she’s sure her own are, but he has greater control than she’d have hoped as he reaches for the bedside table. He turns from her only to be able to see in the drawer as he digs around, finally coming back to her with the amber colored bottle in hand. In something so sweetly Tiberius, he rolls the bottle between his hands a bit before setting it down on the pillows and climbing up to sit beside her on the bed.

“How about we get that towel out of the way?”

She grins at his words and grabs his wrists when he reaches out to her, easily untucking the end of her towel and spreading it open. Sighing at the chill in the air against her rapidly warming skin, she jumps in surprise when he ducks his head and circles his tongue around one of her nipples. He chuckles at her and she scoffs lightly, reaching down to rub beneath his fringe to return the teasing gesture. His growl sends heat through her belly and she closes her eyes.

“Tibs …. You’re really making it hard to be responsible and take care of my skin.” She slides her hand along his crest when he chuckles and looks up to her. “I really want to, but I also don’t want to have lizard skin tomorrow.”

She really doubts her skin would dry out so quickly, but lotion has become such a routine even on Earth that she doesn’t really want to know what it’d be like without it. She might hate tomorrow without it and it doesn’t take much time to anyways, so maybe they can turn it into some foreplay instead of just work.

“How about … you  _ rub  _ the lotion into my skin?”

Her boyfriend’s interest is obvious in the way he leans over her for the bottle and quickly pops it open. Squeezing some of the lotion into his hands, he rubs them together to warm it some before dropping his hands to her shoulders. He starts at her shoulders and neck, strong hands caressing her skin with a tenderness she feels like only she truly has the honor of knowing. She loves to imagine that such a big guy, strong both physically and biotically, is only tender with her, but she also delights in the idea that Tiberius is just that kind of person, always gentle to those he cares for despite his outward appearance.

Kind as he is, though, she likes to imagine that only she gets to see him as -  _ God, I really hope _ \-  _ loving _ as he can truly be.

_ Don’t think too much into it, Lily. Just enjoy the right now, right here beneath his rough, yet so so warm and soothing, hands. _

Lily sighs in relaxation, opening her eyes she hadn’t realized she closed and smiles up at him when he purrs. He gets more lotion into his hands and leans down to kiss her as he cups her breasts and begins to massage the lotion into her skin. Moaning at his touch and taste, she leaves her hands out of his way by touching his thighs and hips, gripping onto him to ground herself. They kiss and his hands still for just a moment before he realizes and pulls away, turning his attention to her arms.

Lily whines playfully and grabs at his hands when he rubs lotion onto hers, but he quickly avoids her with an amused rumble. Grinning up at him as she watches him squeeze more lotion into her hands, she hums and bends her knee, placing her foot flat on the bed.

“Now for the good part,” she says and he growls in agreement, starting at her feet instead of her thighs. She knows he means to tease her relentlessly, but she can’t seem to care when he takes a few extra long moments to massage her feet. “God … I might just make you do that all night.”

“You’ll miss the best part.” He slides the tip of a talon along the arch of her foot and she squirms, curling her toes.

“Not fair,” she gasps and tries to pull away, hearing him chuckle. “You’re playing with fire down there.”

He laughs when her leg spasms with a kick and stops his tickling, sliding his hands up her legs and paying attention to her calves. “I know better than to do that,” he says, thrumming deeply as he shifts closer, sliding his hands along the outside of her thighs to her waist.

She huffs when he uses more lotion to start rubbing her waist and belly, watching him with a stern glare for getting her so excited, then turn his attention away. He chuckles at her look and purrs, clearly not affected as he leans down and nuzzles his forehead to hers. She admits that she likes the touches to her stomach, his warm hands smoothing and spreading the heat blossoming there, but it’s not what she truly wants.

Just as she’s about to call him a horrible, evil man for all his teasing, she feels his hands ghost along her thighs. Sighing, she closes her eyes and feels him rub his fingers into the muscles, sliding along her skin until he’s right at the verge of touching her where she really needs it. He stokes that fire, his deep, bassy vocals adding mixing with his touches to make need pool within her, desire craving more of his touch. Reaching down between her legs, she tries to cover his hands and urge him closer, but he has complete control, even if she can feel him tense from his own need.

“Roll over.” His voice is raspy as he nearly whispers, hands caressing her hips as she rolls for him.

She immediately feels the sensation of his closeness above her as he reaches for pillows. He doesn’t speak as he gently strokes her hips and pulls, guiding her to raise her hips so he can slip the pillows beneath her. The situation brings an immediate realization of his intent and she breathes a deep sigh and arches into his hands when he returns them to her skin to finally cover her back with the lotion.

Though she can’t see him, she can feel when he leans back and cups her rear in his hands. He growls as his thumbs reach lower and spreads her lips, talons just teasing over her folds before he releases her. She spreads her legs in silent plea, but jumps with a slight yip when she feels the rough stroke of his tongue. The sounds quickly melts into a moan as he growls against her, sliding his tongue into her and lapping at her walls, curling and thrusting.

“Tibs …” she whispers, gripping the sheets as she closes her eyes. “Please ….”

He lays a hand on her back when she arches and makes it harder for him to keep contact at this angle. She can feel his growl vibrate along his tongue and moans, thighs trembling against his face as she feels the heat that’s been building start to crest.

She’s lost the instant he rubs his knuckle around her clit, her back bowing as she groans out her pleasure and begins to spasm around his tongue. She feels herself release as her body bucks against his mouth and his growling moan seems so distant to the feeling of his tongue and mouth drinking her in, hands along her thighs and ass as he licks her through the aftershocks.

Whining, Lily ducks her head and curls her toes in the sheets, begging, “Please, Tibs …. I need you …. I want to feel you ….”

Eyes closed, she feels more than sees Tiberius climb over her and opens her eyes to see his arms as he rests on his forearms. Covering his hand with her own, he purrs roughly and links their fingers as his other hand reaches between them. He must be lining himself up because she soon feels the tip of his cock settle at her folds and she bites her lip in anticipation.

Dipping his head to lick at her neck, he growls and starts to push into her. They both moan, the sounds mixing into a symphony as he comes flush and takes a moment for the two of them to reach a balance of pleasure and need. She sighs and lifts her head to rest back against his shoulder and nods, giving him the signal to go.

Tiberius growls and grips her hip with his free hand as he pulls back before thrusting back in. She whines and grips his hand, arching into his thrusts as he slowly builds up a speed that turns her into nothing but a writhing, needy puddle of pleasure. Lily turns her head and licks at his mandible she can reach, her breath hot as she pants against him.

Seemingly recognizing her need, Tiberius turns his head to her and presses his mouth to hers. Their kiss is uncoordinated, hungry, and messy as each just searches for any way to get closer, to climb higher before they will dive off that precipice together.

Lily begins to feel her body tighten against, the coil wrapping around itself as her muscles tense in anticipation. She moans into his mouth and arches, fingers digging into the sheets and his hand as she breaks from the kiss to cry out. It hits her hard when she cums, her hips bucking against his as she feels that coil tighten before releasing a flood of ecstasy. It’s only moments before she feels him growl deeply and wraps his body around her, head buried in her neck as he pushes in as far as physically possible and begins to swell with each heated rush of his orgasm.

When it feels like her body regains any semblance of form aside from a melted puddle in Tiberius’ arms, Lily lets the air rush from her lungs in a high whine. She lowers her head and pants, squeezing his hand. He thrums, the sound shaky with his own heavy breathing, and she chuckles softly beneath him. He chuckles to, though probably just at her own amusement, and they both move to lay on their sides, her body cradled by his own.

“So … want to know what the ‘urgent’ message was about?” She says through breathless huffs of amusement.

She feels him nuzzle her shoulder. “Sure. If you’re allowed to, anyways.”

Smiling at his worry, she finds his hand on her waist and slips his fingers between his three. “It was spam … about sexual performance enhancers.”

He’s quiet for a moment, perhaps pondering that, before speaking, “I thought that was your professional email?”

She can’t help but laugh at his complete confusion - probably wondering who the hell she was giving out her email address to - and it’s not long before she feels his own amusement rumbling against her back.

“I take it it wasn’t who you were expecting?”

She snorts and shakes her head. “ _ No _ …. No, no, no, no.” Smiling, she shrugs. “I’m sure it was a spam. I can ask Rose to make sure it’s nothing on my computer.” At his thoughtful hum, she lifts her head to smirk back at him. “Unless it’s common for turian ambassadors to have their assistants sending over performance enhancement adverts?”

Tiberius laughs softly and shakes his head. “ _ Spirits, _ I hope not.”


End file.
